undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost (Sin City)
|status = Alive |age = 31 |born = 1997 |relations = (Daughter) (Husband) Isela Montero (Goddaughter) |gender = Female |appears in = 5 episodes |origin = Portland, Oregon, USA |occupation = Unemployed |season(s) = , , |last seen = |first seen = |created by = }} ''Phantogram - Black Out Days Frieda "Frost" Nishimaki is a main character in Sin City, and was a supporting antagonist of Season 1. Once the rebellious child from a wealthy family, the outbreak had her surviving with her young lover Ezekiel. Foolish and young, Frieda gave birth to a daughter, Kieko. The baby gave Frieda hope for a better world but divided her relationship with the cynical Ezekiel. Frieda and her new family traveled for safety, but in due time, both Ezekiel and Kieko were killed. On the verge of insanity, Frieda infiltrated the group who killed her daughter--where she earned her nickname--and picked them apart. Her revenge left her a murdering lone survivor, but she began to question if could deserve a second chance. This chance would come upon her arrival in Miami where she was recruited by Amon in his mission to overthrow the corrupt government. She would become his right-hand woman and personal assassin. She never questioned the deeds committed, under the belief she was doing what is right. They managed to take the city but civilians led by Carley fought back. While Frost was successful in killing Carley, the civilians were ultimately successful and Amon was defeated. Frost was arrested and sent to jail, where she was unpopular with her fellow inmates. Having seen the damaged caused by her and Amon's hands, she lost hope in her potential second chance. She uncovered a conspiracy in the prison where the prison sold off inmates to act as slaves to both internal and external Miami groups. Sentenced to this fate, Frost killed her would be captors and in her injured state was saved by Leah Alvarez. Although reluctant to help another vigilante, Frost knew her skills would be useful in killing those who corrupt Miami and finishing her original mission. She assisted Leah and her group, including Carley's friend Marshall but kept her role in Carley's death a secret. Their group was successful in taking down Black Queen and Raymond Saraceno. During the fall of Miami, Frost was successful in stepping up to protect people and kill terrorist Luke Jesse. On the road, Frost came across Cardo and his daughter, Isela. Isela helped Frost rediscover her lost humanity due to the memories of her daughter and remained dedicated to protecting them, and also assisted Cardo in regaining his courage. During the unification of Miami survivors she made friends with Taryn, friend of the fallen Carley and Marshall. Knowing that any chance of redemption meant the truth, Frost admitted her guilt to Taryn but received forgiveness. Believing a second chance was possible, Frost helped retake Miami from the cabal and became a guardian to Isela in hopes of further rebuilding her character. Personality Frost, at most, will put up a cold exterior that most will find too brisk. It is what makes her past apparent; she has let this unforgiving world shape her, after all. Internally, she seeks a cause that will both put her skills to use, and distract her from the pain she has long run away from. Background Sin City Killed Victims *Unnamed mugger (The Melting Pot) *Carley (The Final Endgame) *Luke Jesse (Season 2) *Numerous counts of people *Numerous counts of infected Appearances ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters Category:KP Alliance Category:Antagonists Category:Gif Sex by KP Category:Antihero